That Guy
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Sampaikan salamku untuk teman sekamarmu."


**.**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **That Guy**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin, dan sarana penyaluran ide gila dalam kepala saya atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah jam dinding yang berdetak membosankan di sudut kamarnya. Hampir pukul sembilan malam. Naruto menghela napas kecil, menatap tumpukan tugas yang harus dikerjakannya dengan pandangan bosan. Mahasiswa semester tiga salah satu Universitas di Amerika itu menghela napas berat. Menutup buku setebal sembilan sentimeter di atas mejanya. Menggeser beragam buku lain hingga menyudut, menumpuk tinggi di sudut meja. Meraih laptopnya, membuka, dan menunggu sampai sistem operasi itu siap digunakan.

Naruto hanya merasa bosan, dan ingin sedikit menyegarkan pikiran. Tindakan gila yang diambilnya kali ini adalah memilih untuk menghubungi teman SMA-nya di Jepang. Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin bertatapan lewat _skype_ dengan si pantat ayam itu bisa sedikit membuat Naruto merasa lebih baik. Naruto menunggu sampai Sasuke menjawab panggilannya, berdoa semoga Uchiha yang satu itu sedang tidak banyak pekerjaan dan mau direpotkan dengan menatap dan mendengar curhat tidak jelas Naruto.

"Teme!" Naruto berseru spontan. Rasanya memalukan, sungguh. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan suaranya lagi begitu mendapati wajah dingin Uchiha Sasuke di layar laptopnya.

Sasuke berdecak kecil. "Hn, apa?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Mulai bingung harus mengatakan apa. "Eh, hehe bukan apa-apa. Kau belum tidur?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Di sini masih siang sekarang, Dobe."

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. "Ah, iya! Aku lupa."

Hening.

Naruto bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi. Tujuannya menghubingi Sasuke tak lebih dari sekadar pelarian belaka. Sementara Sasuke kurang kreatif soal memulai percakapan duluan.

"Dobe, kau tidak menghubungiku hanya untuk bertanya aku sudah tidur atau belum, bukan?"

Naruto mengerjap. "Eh?"

Sasuke balas memandangnya dengan tatapan mati-saja-sana-kau-Dobe-idiot.

Naruto nyengir lebar, menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. "Aku sedang bosan, Teme. Tugasku banyak sekali."

"Kau mengeluh karena tugasmu yang banyak, atau mengeluh karena tidak ada lagi aku yang bisa kau contek?"

Naruto tertawa angkuh. "Heh, kau ngajak berantem atau bagaimana?"

Sasuke hanya memabalasnya dengan gunggaman tak jelas. Sementara Naruto kini tertarik mengamati keadaan di sekeliling Sasuke. Satu alis pemuda pirang itu teragkat tinggi. "Kau sedang di mana?"

"Kamar asramaku."

Naruto mengagguk kecil, sepasang manik safirnya masih tertarik mengamati seisi kamar Sasuke yang ikut masuk layar laptopnya. "Kau tidak kuliah?"

"Hari ini aku tidak ada kelas."

Naruto membentuk vokal O dengan mulutnya. Kali ini matanya tertuju apa satu sudut di kamar asrama Sasuke. Di dekat jendela, sebuah meja kayu, dan kursi, juga beberapa tumpukan buku, duduk satu sosok asing di sana. Naruto menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya terhadap sosok yang kemungkinan besar teman sekamar Sasuke itu.

Naruto berhenti memandang teman sekamar Sasuke ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Ya?" Kembali fokus menatap wajah _stoic_ Sasuke di layar laptopnya.

Sasuke di sebrang sana menghela napas. "Aku bertanya bagaimana kabar keluargamu,"

"Oh," Naruto merespon kecil. Tersenyum tipis setelahnya. "Mereka baik-baik saja. Ibuku tiba-tiba ditawari menjadi bintang iklan oleh tetangga kami yang kebetulan bekerja di dunia _entertaint_ , kau percaya itu, Teme?" Naruto bercerita dengan mata berbinar-binar. Mengundang Sasuke mau tak mau mendengus geli, dan tersenyum samar.

"Wajar, ibumu cantik."

Naruto mengernyit. "Eww! Tolong sukailah wanita yang seusia denganmu, Teme."

"Aku hanya bilang ibumu cantik. Aku tidak bilang aku menyukainya, bodoh!"

Naruto mendelikkan bahu tak acuh. "Aku prihatin padamu, Teme. Kau bahkan tidak bisa jatuh cinta dengan benar."

Manik safir Naruto kemudian kembali mengerling ke arah teman sekamar Sasuke. Dan kebetulan sosok itu juga sedang menoleh ke arah Naruto. Hingga Naruto bisa melihat lebih jelas bagaimana sosok itu terlihat. Seorang pemuda Jepang secara umum, rambutnya hitam seperti Sasuke, kulitnya putih dan agak pucat, juga senyum yang dikulum ramah namun agak aneh. Naruto balas tersenyum canggung, dan menagguk kecil menatap sosok itu.

"Apa-apaan senyum itu?"

Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke. Berdecak sebal begitu melihat Sasuke memandangnya dengan mata disipitkan tajam, dan kening berkerut negatif.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh tersenyum?"

"Kau kelihatan tambah bodoh jika tersenyum seperti itu, Dobe."

Naruto menggeram tertahan. Berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak kalah dimakan emosi dan berakhir dengan meninju layar laptopnya sendiri.

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah." Pemuda pirang itu kembali melirik ke arah teman sekamar Sasuke. Mendapati bahwa pemuda itu kini sudah tampak sibuk dengan buku sketsanya. Menggambar entah apa.

Naruto kembali memfokuskan matanya ke arah Sasuke. "Omong-omong, bagaimana kabar Itachi?"

"Baik," Jawab Sasuke singkat, lalu menghela napas. "Itachi akan menikah dua bulan ke depan."

" _What_? Itachi? Menikah? Kau serius?" Naruto memekik kaget. Matanya melotot lebar mencoba mencari gurat kebohongan di wajah _stoic_ Sasuke.

"Tch, tidak usah berlebihan begitu, Dobe. Itachi itu sudah dewasa, wajar jika dia menikah."

"Eh, iya sih. Tapi..." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung. Benar juga, Itachi sudah dewasa, reaksinya tadi terlalu berlebihan.

Naruto tertawa geli, matanya tak sengaja kembali bertemu dengan teman sekamar Sasuke yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan sedikit penasaran. Ya, sepertinya reaksi berlebihan Naruto tadi juga mengejutkannya. Naruto jadi merasa bersalah terhadap teman Sasuke itu. Pemuda pirang itu lagi-lagi hanya menatap teman sekamar Sasuke dengan senyum canggung dan anggukan kecil, berharap permohonan maafnya secara tak langsung itu dapat diterima oleh teman sekamar Sasuke.

"Tapi apa?"

Suara Sasuke kembali megambil perhatian Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Tolong kau sampaikan saja salamku untuk Itachi."

"Hn,"

"Bisa tidak kau sambut salamku dengan lebih hangat selain 'Hn'mu itu?" Naruto mencibir. Matanya lagi-lagi tertarik untuk mengamati teman sekamar Sasuke. Pemuda itu tersenyum menatap Naruto; masih senyum yang aneh.

"Aku harus pergi ke perpustaan, ada buku yang harus kucari. Jika tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan, kita akhiri saja percakapan ini."

Naruto menatap wajah dingin Sasuke lima detik dalam bisu. Menyilang dua tangannya di depan dada, dan menatap Sasuke dengan datar. "Hn," Berusaha keras menirukan gaya Sasuke.

"Jangan menirukanku, kau payah."

"Hn," Naruto masih berusaha. Manik safirnya mengerling lagi ke arah teman sekamar Sasuke. Entah mengapa namun ada keinginan janggal dalam diri Naruto untuk menitip salam kepada sosok itu.

Sasuke menghela napas di sebrang sana. "Sudahlah, kita akhiri saja."

"Hn,"

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. "Sekali lagi kau menirukanku, aku pastikan tidak akan mau lagi menerima panggilanmu."

"Eh?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya. "Oke, oke, aku hanya bercanda, Teme. Kau sentimen sekali."

"Tutup."

"Ya, ya, aku akan segera menutupnya. Omong-omong.." Naruto melirik sekali lagi ke arah teman sekamar Sasuke, dan sosok itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Hanya ada meja dan kursi kayu yang kosong. Naruto menyernyit, bertanya-tanya kapan teman Sasuke meninggalkan kamar.

"Apa lagi?"

Naruto tersentak kecil. "Eh?" Tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, itu, tolong sampaikan salamku pada teman sekamarmu juga."

Kedua alis Sasuke menukik runcing. Ada jeda yang cukup ganil sebelum sasuke menjawab. "Aku sendirian di kamar ini. Tidak ada teman sekamar, Dobe."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yes, GaJe, Yes!

Ini kisah nyata sebenarnya, hehe. Bedanya saya waktu itu _video call_ -an sama kakak sepupu saya yang kuliah di Jatim. Dia lagi di kamar kostnya, dan saya liat ada orang lain di deket jendela. Jujur, sebenarnya sosok di dekat jendela yang saya lihat itu lumayan, ehem, ganteng. Tapi pas mau titip salam, sepupu saya malah bingung dan bilang. "Mas ngekost sendirian, dek." Ting!Tong!

 _Well_ , makasih bagi yang udah terlanjur baca cerita gaje ini, apalagi bersedia meninggalkan jejak berupa review ^^ Kalo ada yang punya pengalaman serupa, coba _share_ di kolom review aja yaa hehe *smirk*


End file.
